


i know you can ride a pegasus...

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Ingrid got those Pegasus Knight thighs, Oral Sex, kink meme light, mini-fill, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ... but can you ride my face?*Hilda notices Ingrid is very good at sitting in the saddle.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kinkmeme Light





	i know you can ride a pegasus...

**Author's Note:**

> kink meme light fill: https://fe3h-kinkmeme-light.dreamwidth.org/452.html?thread=109764#cmt109764

“I know you can do it.” Hilda gasped up at Ingrid, in between licks. 

Ingrid wanted this, ever since Hilda told her that _I saw you bouncing up and down in the saddle that one morning, and now I have to rub one out before I can start my day._

_Gross,_ was all she replied.

But she thought about it every time the bell rang, and anytime she heard loud laughter from the Golden Deer classroom. It distracted her so much Sylvain kissed a random maid on the mouth in front of her and she just nodded.

Nodded. Instead of screaming and punching and saving his noble ass from another black mark.

_No one’s going to save me. But I’m safest in my thoughts._

Or she had been, until Hilda invited her over to “study the techniques for riding a Pegasus.”

Of course she knew Hilda was learning; Ingrid had been chosen by the Professor to help demo Hilda and a few others. It felt like Hilda was being her usual self; not paying attention at all. Obviously that wasn’t true; Ingrid felt herself thinking that Hilda was more like Claude than they all originally thought.

And yes, Ingrid thought the original comment she made was a joke. She couldn’t help but think that usually it would’ve made her beyond angry to hear someone objectify her like that. Hilda didn’t make it sound dirty like it would ruin her forever; she made it sound dirty like it’d be the best time Ingrid ever had in her life.

So instead of bouncing in her saddle, feet strong in the stirrups and ass barely touching the saddle, she was on her knees in Hilda’s floor, bouncing her clit over the girl’s swiping tongue.

“I know you can do better,” Hilda said, breaking Ingrid out of her thoughts. “Loosen up. Relax. You’re not going to crush me.”

As much as Hilda pretended, she wasn’t little and delicate. Ingrid knew she could hold her weight, but it still scared her. Letting go.

She lowered herself a little further, breathing deep through her nose. Hilda immediately went back to licking her clit. Ingrid bounced more, moving her hips a little big forward now, swiping herself along Hilda’s tongue.

It felt so much better than her own fingers. She wanted to tell Hilda but could only give a shy groan. She kept moving; eventually Hilda brought her arms one, one hand squeezing Ingrid’s ass and another slipping two fingers into her pussy. Ingrid’s moans were less shy now, hips thrusting into Hilda’s tongue seemingly of their own accord. Hilda’s fingers curled into that spot inside her and Ingrid had never come so fast before in her life.

“Fuck.” She moved to get off but Hilda grabbed her hips, wiggled her tongue again like she wanted her to come back.

“I know you can go longer than that. I’ve seen you in the saddle for hours before.”

Ingrid blushed. “I don’t…I’ve never…”

“Come more than once before?”

“…yeah.”

“We can fix that.”

Ingrid thought for a moment about Hilda’s guise for inviting her over. She looked down between her legs and gave a sneaky smile of her own. Hilda was already flushed but her cheeks and bridge of her noes turned even redder.

“Hilda, we are supposed to be helping you learn how to ride. Maybe it’ll be your turn soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> as a closeted bisexual i try to write the f/f. i hope this fit the bill op!
> 
> <3


End file.
